One Direction and Zombies?
by EmilyMalik
Summary: A mixture of zombies and fangirlness. Julisa and her friend Kacie were trapped in a sudden apocalypse. But when they run into One Direction, what'll happen? Will they kick epic zombie butt and live? Or will they let their love for the British boyband lead them to being eaten alive?
1. Chapter 1

You know, it would have been nice if movies didn't over exaggerate about things. Especially those about the living dead.

Sure, we've all heard of zombies. We've probably all seen movies where there's one group of people, killing zombies and being awesome, then finding a little place and finally having peace in the world of the dead. That's not even relatively close to the reality of things.

Just so you can understand exactly what I'm talking about, let me take you about six months back when this Hell started.

Things were somewhat normal. Me and my friend Kacie were at school in our least favorite class. Algebra. Normally we sat towards the back of the room, away from everyone. We were kinda loners if you think about it like that. We were each others only real friends. And we were okay with that.

Anyway, we were in algebra, not really paying attention. Nothing really new. We were bored as crap. Kacie looked like she was about to pass out from boredom. We both sighed with relief when the bell rang and gathered up our things as fast as we could.

We made our way back to our lockers, which were right next to each other. Talked about random crud, as usual. We were in a deep conversation about elves when we heard a loud shriek.

"What the freeeak?" Kacie yelled, covering her ears. "What is that?" Her question was soon answered by something so disturbing, I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There was a moaning sound. And not human-like moaning either. It sounded like something you would hear in a horror flick or videogame.

"It's probably just Isaac trying to be funny, Kacie." I told her.

"Um..J-Julisa.." she said, her voice shaking. "I-I don't think that's Isaac.." I looked at her and saw her horrified expression. Dreading what I was about to see, I slowly turned my head to look at what she was pointing at. I couldn't even believe what I saw.

There was a person, only it wasn't exactly...well, a person. It looked like it's flesh was rotting and falling off. It's clothes were ripped and it looked as if it had been injured severely before, as she was bleeding everywhere.

The disturbing thing was...she was bent over someone. And she was eating their insides.

At first I kinda stood there with this "Oh my gosh, what the actual heck?!" look plastered on my face. Then I did something SO stupid. SO suicidal, I wanted to kick myself. I threw my textbook at her.

Instantly her head whirred toward me. Slowly she rose up and started walking toward me, moaning._ Well, good going Julisa. You're gonna die. Run._

__"KACIE! COME ON!" I yelled, grabbing my best friend by the arm and running. We ran out of the school and discovered that there were MORE of these things. I didn't know what was going on, but we were getting out of there.

We ran to my car and I started the engine.

"What is going on?!" Kacie asked frantically. I looked at here solemnly and started driving out of our small country town.

As we drove, we saw more and more of these mindless monsters. We were both in shock. This had all happened so fast. So suddenly. It was very hard to believe. We drove for about four hours until we reached Tulsa. Still tons of Zombies. There wasn't one place right now that was safe, we thought.

We went to the building that most of the concerts of Oklahoma take place in. Surrounded. We noticed that there was one group in particular that caught our eye. They were surrounding a tourbus. Wait, a tourbus? I didn't need to have a second look to realize who's bus it was.

"Kacie.." I said, slowly and softly. "Do you know who's bus that is?"

She nodded slowly, eyes and mouth wide. "One Direction."


	2. Chapter 2

I started to drive towards the bus...when Kacie, of course, stopped me.

"Wait! We're meeting One Direction. I need new clothes." I gave her the 'Bish you can't possibly be serious' look.

"Really? We're witnessing the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. And you want new clothes?" She nodded, grinning.

"We're meeting One Direction!" she squealed.

"Yeah I know. But no clothes. We need weapons." She groaned.

"Weapons..."

"Yeeaaah. Weapons. You know, so we don't end up being human happy meals?" At that she busted out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Okay, you're right. Let's find us a weapon shop."

We drove around the town for a few minutes and came across a gun store. I ran up to look inside and it was deserted. Not necessarily a bad thing though. We didn't have to pay for anything, and had no money anyway.

She chose a Sig Manurhin SG 540, assault rifle. I, on the other hand, chose a Horton Summit 150. She looked at me kinda funny.

"A cross-bow?" she asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Worked for Daryl. Come on. Grab some ammo and let's get out of here." We grabbed all the ammo and arrows we could and ran back out to the car. After loading our weapons, I drove back to where the bus was.

"Okay," I started, "You go around left, I'll go right. Shoot off as many Walkers as you can." We ran our separate ways, shooting as we went. Finally we met by the door.

"I'll go in first." I said. She gasped.

"Why do you get to go in first?!"

"Kacie I don't even know if they're still...not zombies, okay? Trust me?" I gave her a pleading look. She sighed.

"You've always looked out for me. Okay. I trust you." I smiled slightly and gave her a quick hug, then cautiously creeped the door open.

Slowly, I walked in, holding my cross-bow in a shooting position. When I got all the way in, there was a yelling noise. I was then hit with five...cupcakes? What the heck?

I wiped the frosting off of my face and looked around, ready to shoot. Then someone shouted out: "Don't shoot! Sorry! I thought you were a zombie!"

It was then that I realized who it was. He stood up and held his hands in the air.

"Really sorry!" It was Harry. Harry Styles.


End file.
